Peko☆Peko A La Mode!
Peko☆Peko Pretty Cure Patisserie (ペコ☆ペコプリキュアパティスリー！) is a AU from Kirakira Pretty Cure A La Mode; now having Pekorin as its main protagonist. The series motif is sweets and the sub-theme is friendship. Story Question: '''"What if Pekorin was a human from the begining?" Characters Pretty Cure *Amano Pekorin (甘野ペコリン) – Pekorin, or by her friends Peko is a sweet, silly yet slightly spoiled, 4th Grader. Pekorin lives with her older cousin/guardian, Ichika who is also one of the very few people who know the identities of Pretty Cure. She dreams of becoming the owner of a sweet shop. Pekorin transforms into '''Cure Pekorin, she represents Doughnuts and her theme color is pink. She mixes Love and Friendship. *'Midori Tsubasa' (緑つばさ) – Tsubasa is cheeky, loud and energetic, 4th Grader with a love for mythical creatures, especially dragons. After meeting Pekorin, Tsubasa learns to make sweets with her favorite being her Dragon Tea Cakes. Tsubasa has a tendency to burst into laughter when she sees something just remotely funny, and she loves making puns. Tsubasa transforms into Cure Tea, she represents Tea Cakes and her theme color is green. She mixes Joy and Interest. *[[Kanegi Yuu|'Kanegi Yuu']] (金城ゆう) – The trio's "princess" and by others, the richest girl in 4th Grade. Yuu has a habit of referring to herself with the phrase "~ore". Underneath her high-class, snobby and bossy personality, hides a sensitive and warm-hearted girl with a big sweet tooth. Yuu is also highly talented, as she has been known to solve math problems and do ballet simultaneously. As Cure Creampuff, she represents Creampuffs and her theme color is yellow. She mixes Honor and Nobility. * /''' – Miku is a friendly girl who loves her older sister, Akira, with all of her heart. Shortly before the series beginning, she had a weak body and was in and out of the hospital. She met and befriended Pekorin, Tsubasa and Yuu while walking past the KIRAKIRA Patisserie, seeing them working there made her want to as well. As Cure Lava, she represents Molten Lava Cake and her theme color is brown. She mixes Passion and Will. ** – The reincarnation of the legendary patisserie, Cure Lumière. As She represents Meringue Cakes and her theme color is white. She mixes Purity and Happiness. ** – The reincarnation of Noir. He represents Blackberry sweets and his theme color is black. He mixes Strength and Wonder. Mascots * – A fairy from Ichigo Mountain and the Pretty Cures' fairy companion. * – A baby fairy from Ichigo Mountain and the Pretty Cures' second fairy companion. Villains Supporting * Items Sweets Pact – The transformation device. To use it, the girls need their respective transformation Kirakira Sweets and they need to yell the phrase "Kira☆Kira~Lets La Maze Maze!". Kirakira Sweets – A collectible and transformation item. When inserted into the Sweets Pact, are able to perform extra attacks and have different functions. Locations *'Ichigozaka' – Main location of the story. *'Ichigo Mountain ' – The mystical forest on a mountain near Ichigozaka. *'KIRAKIRA Patisserie '– The cafe that the Cures work at. Media 'Pretty Cure Mini Stars! '(プリキュアミニスターズ) is the crossover that Peko☆Peko Patisserie! ''appears in. They are joined by ''Max Heart ''and ''Smile. 'Peko☆Peko Pretty Cure Patisserie: Into the Labyrinth of Fruits ' (映画ペコ☆ペコプリキュアパティスリー：果実の迷路へ Eiga Peko☆Peko Purikyua Patisurī: Kajitsu no meiro e) the season's movie. It will air in autumn. The Cures of ''HUGtto! ''and Sakura exclusive appearances. Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Peko☆Peko Pretty Cure Patisserie